


Szomszédság-baj

by Heteira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Dogs, Funny, Gay Sex, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heteira/pseuds/Heteira
Summary: Stiles szomszédjába egy jóképű férfi költözik. Akit Stiles kutyája ki nem állhat. Ki érti ezt…?





	Szomszédság-baj

Lucifer nyüszített. És kaparta az ajtót. Stiles összevonta a szemöldökét. Egy jól képzett nyomozókutya ilyet nem csinál. Még szabadnapon sem. És ma már sétáltak egy hatalmasat a közeli erdőben, és Lucifer ilyenkor a rohangálástól elpilledve a kanapén szokott durmolni. Lehetőleg úgy, hogy Stilesnak külön kihívás legyen leülni mellé.

– Mi a gond, haver?

Stiles leguggolt a kutya mellé. Lucifer a tenyerébe dugta az orrát, beleszuszogott, aztán viszont újra az ajtóhoz fordult és nyüsszögött kicsit. Nagyon gyanús. Stiles kinyitotta az ajtót, hátha sürgős lepisilnivaló akad az előkertben, de tartott tőle, hogy a helyzet komolyabb. Lucifer nem is kezdte végigjárni a bokrokat, helyette a léckerítéshez szaladt, ami a szomszéd előkertjét és az övéket elválasztotta.

Stiles ráérősen követte. Azt már korábban megtudta az Utcai Pletykahálózattól, hogy a szomszéd ház végre elkelt, és amikor visszaértek Luciferrel, éppen befordult az utcára a költöztető kocsi, szóval akár rá is jöhetett volna, hogy a szomszédja érkezett meg. Persze, ez nem indokolta Lucifer viselkedését, aki ha éppen nem dolgozott, inkább kokettált másokkal morgás helyett.

Most meg két lábra emelkedett, hogy átlásson a kerítésen és veszettük ugatni kezdett.

Stiles odasietett. Az új szomszéd éppen a költöztetőkkel egyeztethetett az ajtóban, mert egy pasi odapillantott feléjük, jó szándékúan intett a kutyának, aztán az autóhoz sétált. De Lucifer rá se hederített.

– Haver… Nyughass már… – mormolta Stiles.

És akkor kilépett a szomszéd a házból. Talán, hogy megnézze, mi ez a zenebona. Gyönyörű pasi volt. Magas, izmos, borostás. Ujjatlan, a pakolástól kicsit összekoszolódott felső volt rajta, és kopottkék, szakadt szárú nadrág. A tekintete körbevillant, és megállapodott először Stileson, aztán Luciferen. A kutya keményen vakkantott egyet, majd amikor a férfi elindult feléjük, nyüszítve lekushadt.

– Ó, hahó, nagyfiú – mosolygott Stiles a pasira. Az megállt előtte keresztbefont karral. Szépek voltak a karján az izmok. Látványos, de nem túlzó. – Most költöztél?

A pasi válasz helyett csak felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Lucifer eléggé rád pörgött – mutatott Stiles a kutyára. Aki most lesunyta a fejét. Érdekes… – Ne haragudj, hogy megugatott, biztos csak jó az ízlése.

– Lucifernek nevezel egy fehér kutyát? – kérdezte a pasi. Kellemes volt a hangja is. Stiles ránevetett.

– Naná, hiszen azt jelenti, hogy fényhozó, nem? – Lenyúlt, és megsimogatta a kutyája fejé. Az állat hálásan a tenyerébe szuszogott. Lucifer hófehér, kékszemű husky volt. Ideális jelölt arra, hogy bukott angyalokról nevezzék el.

Az új szomszéd szórakozottan horkantott. Átnézett a kerítés felett, rá a kutyára.

– Általában nagyon barátságos, de ma megkergült. Nem tudom, mi lehet az oka, telihold van, vagy mi…

– Biztosíthatlak, cseppet sincs telihold – felelt a szomszéd, majd hátat fordított, és besétált a házába.

Még csak be sem mutatkozott. És arra sem hagyott módot, hogy Stiles azt mondja, „isten hozott az utcában”. Hihetetlen…

Lucifer úgy sündörgött vissza a házba, mint aki jól végezte dolgát.

– Össze akartál ismertetni vele, haver? – kérdezte Stiles, amikor a kutya odakocogott a kanapéhoz. – Nem mondom, jó választás…

Lucifer sóhajtott, és elterült a kanapén, és most már nekifogott az előirányzott durmolásnak.

 

 

Az Utcai Pletykahálózat azért hamar felzárkóztatta Stilest a szomszéd ügyében. Megtudta egy héten belül, hogy a neve Derek Hale és egy menő cégnél dolgozik vezető beosztásban, szokott futni az erdőben, drágának látszó sportkocsija van. „Nem _családi_ autó, érted…”, bólogatott Lynn, amikor ezt elmesélte.

Aztán néhány nap múlva a szomszédság tovább bővítette az ismereteit Derek Hale terén. „Azt mondja, egyáltalán nem akar megismerkedni az unokámmal, pedig olyan helyes lány, szépek lennének együtt”, suttogta bizalmasan Stilesnak Annie Tyler. „Nem lehet, hogy olyasféle, mint te vagy? Nem találkoztatok a gyűléseiteken?” És Stiles nem állt le elmagyarázni egy hetvenéves hölgynek, hogy nem, attól még, hogy meleg, nem fogja ismerni Los Angeles összes meleg pasiját (sajnos), és attól még, hogy nem kér az unokájából, Derek Hale nem feltétlenül meleg (sajnos).

Stiles maga csak egy jó héttel később látta újra a jóképű szomszédot. Éppen Luciferrel kóboroltak az erdőben, amikor a kutya veszettül ugatni kezdett. De olyan veszettül, hogy Stiles komolyan gyanakodni kezdett. Ehhez minimum egy tonnányi kokain kellene. Aztán az ösvényen felbukkant Derek Hale. Az ujjatlan felső ezúttal izzadt felsőtestére tapadt, szakadt farmer helyett pedig kényelmes és a combját kiemelő nadrág volt rajta. A haja csapzottan lógott a homlokába, Stilesnak kedve lett volna beletúrni. De helyette a kutyája után kellett kapnia, mert az lényegében nekirontott a pasinak. Meg kell adni, elég jó ízlése volt.

– Bocsi, bocsi, bocsi… – motyogta Stiles, amikor végre lerángatta a kutyát Derek Hale-ről. – Nem szokott ilyen neveletlen lenni…

– Meghiszem azt – közölte a pasi. Lepillantott Luciferre, aki hirtelen lelapult a földre. Stiles összevonta a szemöldökét. Ha ez a pasi rosszfiú lenne, Lucifer addig tépné a ruháját, amíg Stiles le nem tartóztatja.

– De tényleg, kezdem azt hinni, hogy te vagy fura hatással rá.

Derek Hale felpillantott Stilesra, végigmérte, mintha csekkolná, aztán egyetlen szó nélkül továbbfutott. Stiles utána pillantott. Szexi volt a feneke futás közben.

Lucifer lihegve nézett fel Stilesra. Ő a fejét csóválta.

– Értem, hogy érdekel, de azért ezt finomabban is kifejezhetnéd, haver… – jegyezte meg.

 

 

Aztán egy nap Roscoe úgy döntött, eleget szolgálta már Stilest, és gyakorlatilag az út közepén bemondta az unalmast. Stilesnál tekintélyes mennyiségű bevásárlás volt éppen, és jó néhány mérföldnyire álltak meg az otthonától. Az apja dolgozott, az autómentő pedig három óra múlvára ígérkezett. Szóval a helyzet cseppet sem volt rózsás.

Stiles valahogy kiimádkozta az út szélére a Jeepet, majd elővette a fagyit a csomagtartóból, letelepedett a padkára és eszegetés közben nézte a kocsit, hátha ez segíthet rajta. Ekkor fékezett le mellette a fekete Camaro. Látásból már ismerte, mert néha elcsípte Dereket elindulni vagy hazaérni, de sosem nézte meg alaposabban. Dögös kocsi volt.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Derek.

– Ja, általában szeretek egy meleg estén az út szélén fagyizgatni ahelyett, hogy otthon lennék…

Derek felvonta a szemöldökét, olyasformán, mint aki nehezen tud ezzel a szeretettel azonosulni, de azért ítélkezni nem kíván. Stiles bosszúsan fújt egyet.

– Cserben hagyott! – mutatott a kocsira. Derek érdeklődőn végigmérte Roscoe-t. – Köhögött néha, de azért mindig elvitt mindenhová. Erre most tessék…

– És fagyival vigasztalódsz? – találgatott Derek.

– Csak megolvadna és kárba veszne az egész…

– Remélem, halrudacskákat nem vettél… Nem túl egészséges nyersen befalni őket…

Stiles az égre emelte a szemét.

– Ötévesnek nézek ki?

Derek tekintete végigfutott az arcán. Lehet, hogy Stilesnak maszatos volt a szája, de lehet, hogy más oka volt, mindenesetre Derek pont úgy festett, mint aki a jó szomszédság érdekében lenyel egy „igen”-t.

– Hazafelé tartok. Elvigyelek? – kérdezte helyette.

– Megköszönöm.

Derek mellé húzódott, és szó nélkül pakolta át Stiles papírzsákjait a Camaróba, aztán odalépett a kocsi mellé. Volt egy pillanat, amikor Stiles azt hitte, kinyitja neki az ajtót, de Derek végül csak intett, megkerülte a Camarót és bevágódott a volán mögé. Stiles követte.

Kellemesen hűs légkondi és kellemesen férfias Derek Hale illat fogadta Stilest. Jó, eddig nem tudta, milyen Derek Hale illata, de ez csak az övé lehetett. Keveredett benne valami ősi erő és a természet frissessége. Stiles mélyen magába lélegezte és jólesőn sóhajtott, miközben kifújta. Derek rámeredt. Stiles zavartan köhintett párat és kinézett az ablakon, mintha az autójától búcsúzna. Érezte, ahogy felforrósodik az arca.

– Szóval munkából mész hazafelé? – kérdezte, amikor már végtelen másodpercek óta haladtak némán.

Derek válaszul hümmentett.

– Jó sokáig dolgoztál.

Derek ajkán halvány mosollyal figyelte az utat, és nem felelt. Stiles megint megköszörülte a torkát.

– Van egy ilyen tulajdonságom, hogy a csendet ki kell töltenem… Akár baromságokkal is…

– Tudom – felelt Derek szórakozott hangon. – Akár otthon is.

Stiles megdermedt. Derek is.

– Úgy értem… sokat hallgatsz zenét… – motyogta.

– Hangos vagyok? Zavarlak? – kérdezte Stiles, és nem értette, ezt miért érzi olyan nagy gondnak. Tudta, hogy nem hallgat túl hangosan zenét, az új szomszéd meg ne morogjon mindenen.

– Dehogy. Nem úgy értettem. Nem is hallom gyakran… – felelt Derek. Hamis volt a hangja.

Némán tették meg az út végét. Derek felmarkolt egy halom zacskót, és elindult vele Stiles ajtaja felé. Lucifer őrült ugatásba kezdett, mintha legalábbis egy betörőt kellene jobb belátásra bírnia.

– Haver… – Stiles kinyitotta az ajtót, mire a kutya kivágódott, és majdnem felugrott Derekre. – Lucifer! Le! – kiáltott Stiles.

Derek is kileshetett közben a zacskók közül, mert a kutya lekushadt.

– Valami macskamenhelyet üzemeltetsz? – kérdezte Stiles, miközben Derek levágta a konyhapultra a csomagokat. – Csak mert ennyire dühíted a kutyámat.

– Nyilván jó emberismerő – felelt Derek morcosan. Stiles rámeredt.

– Tessék?

Derek keresztbefont karral indult vissza.

– Meghívhatlak egy italra cserébe, amiért segítettél? – kérdezte Stiles, miközben Derek már-már durván lökte a kezébe az utolsó zacskókat.

– Nem szükséges.

– De szívesen teszem. Hálából…

– Azt mondtam, nem! – csattant fel Derek.

Stiles értetlenül nézte, ahogy bevágódik a kocsiba, kifarol és beáll a saját garázsába. Szinte olyan sebességgel, hogy már kockáztatja az autója épségét. Semmit sem értett.

 

 

Stiles nem szeretett tartozni. Meg nehezen fogadta el azt, ha valaki felemás jeleket küld. Jó, a kamaszkora alapján néha hajlamos jeleknek tekinteni azt is, ha valaki semmit sem küld, most mégis úgy érezte, tennie kell még egy próbát. Fogott egy hatos csomag sört meg némi chipset, és átsétált vele Derekhez egy békés szombat estén.

Hosszú percek teltek el a csengetés után, mire Derek felbukkant az ajtóban. Végigfutott a tekintete Stileson, mélyen beszívta a levegőt és nyelt egyet.

– Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte védekezőn.

– Hoztam sört – mutatta fel Stiles az üvegeket. – Megnézhetnénk egy meccset. Vagy sorozatrészt. Vagy akármit.

– Mondtam, hogy nem.

Stiles állt az ajtóban, előrenyújtva tartotta a sört és egy szerencsétlen idiótának érezte magát. Mintha újra hatalmas ajándékkal és lényegében hívatlanul érkezne Lydia Martin szülinapi bulijára. Derek megint végigmérte, aztán hátrébb lépett.

– Gyere be. – Tökéletesen fegyelmezett volt a hangja, Stiles nem tudta eldönteni, hogy beletörődő-e vagy egy kicsit azért örül.

– Bocsánat, előre meg kellett volna beszélnem…

– Akkor nemet mondok – vágta rá Derek. Elvette Stilestól a sört, tálat vett elő a chipsnek.

Stiles közben végigmérte a házat. Nem tért el sokban az övétől. Az előszobából lépcső vezetett az emeletre, balra kitágult a tér és étkező-konyha lett belőle, jobbra meg, ahol a nappalinak kellett volna lennie, egy edzőterem látszott futópaddal, súlyokkal, fekvenyomóval. Stiles csak pislogott.

– Ha a nappali helyén van az edzőtermed, akkor az alagsorban van a nappalid? – találgatott.

– Nem éppen – felelt Derek.

– Kezdem érteni, miért nem hívsz vendégeket.

– Ugyan, a közelében sem jársz az okoknak… – morogta Derek. Belemart a chipsbe, és elrágcsált párat. Fintorgott, mégis újra vett. – Komolyan tévézni akartál?

– Miért, csak a hálódban van tévé? – bukott ki Stilesból, mielőtt megfontolta volna.

Derek elvörösödött. Bizonyára Stiles is, de az normális volt. De miért vörösödik el egy izmos, szexi pasi a felvetésre, hogy a hálójába kísérhetné? Lehet, hogy Annie Tylernek igaza van?

– Úgy értem, nem fontos a tévé.

– Ez estben, gyere!

Derek a hátsó verandára vezette. Meglepően tágas volt, rattanbútorok várták őket, és a sűrű bokorkerítéssel védett kertre nézhettek, ha leültek. A kertből meg mintha egyenesen át lehetett volna sétálni az erdőbe.

– Nem tartasz attól, hogy valaki rád tör? – intett Stiles arra.

– Úgy tűnik, inkább a bejárati ajtót kellene védenem, ha attól tartok, hogy rám törnek… – jegyezte meg Derek, miközben felbontotta a sörét. Stiles a szemét forgatta.

– Ne már, nagyfiú… Végül behívtál.

– Mert nem vagy egyszerű – felelt Derek. Ivott pár kortyot, Stiles akaratlanul is figyelte, ahogy megugrik az ádámcsutkája. – De figyelj rám. Én nem szoktam haverkodni. Nem ismerkedem idős hölgyek unokáival, bármilyen kedvesek legyenek is, és nem járok össze a szomszédokkal meccset nézni, akkor sem, ha sört hoznak.

– És miért nem?

Derek nem felelt azonnal, mint aki keresi a szavakat.

– Mert veszélyes.

– Na, ha ezzel el akarsz riasztani, rossz úton jársz, nagyfiú – nevetett fel Stiles. – Mi a veszélyes? Tanúvédelmi programban vagy? Esetleg sötét ügyleteket intézel?

– Nem ismersz, Stiles…

– Hát nem, de próbálok ezen változtatni!

– …és hidd el, addig jó neked.

Stilesban hirtelen ébredt a harag.

– Addig jó nekem? – kérdezte halkan. Derek átható tekintettel bámulta, feszültség bújt meg a mozdulatai között, talán mert Stiles is feszültnek érezte magát. – Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról? Miért hiszed, hogy óvnod kellene? Tudsz rólam bármit is? Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy a seriffhivatal munkatársa vagyok, nyomozó, elvégeztem az FBI képzését, de én haza akartam jönni, hogy az apám munkáját segítsem. Aki a seriff. Ja, láttam már szar dolgokat. Láttam már veszélyes embereket is. És sajnálom, Derek Hale, de te csak egy beképzelt jópasi vagy, aki nem képes annyit közölni, hogy bocs, nem érdeklődöm. Inkább előadja a titokzatos figurát. Hát ezt senki sem kajálja be.

A sörösüveg halkan koppant az üvegasztalon, ahogy Stiles letette. Derek felemelkedett, de Stiles elutasítóan intett.

– Ne fáradj, kitalálok egyedül is a házadból. Sajnálom, hogy zavartalak.

Kicsörtetett. Zúgott a feje és dühös volt magára, de Derekre is.

Amikor hazaért, Lucifer a nyomába szegődött, mintha ellenőrizni akarná. Stiles odahúzta magához, beletúrt a kutya rövid bundájába. Haragos sírás szorította a torkát.

 

 

Valószínűleg nem beszélt volna többet Derek Hale-lel, és azt is elengedte volna a füle mellett, amit az Utcai Pletykahálózat sutyorog róla, ha a következő teliholdkor Lucifer nem őrül meg. Csak azért tudta, hogy telihold van, mert az égen ott vigyorgott a széles tányér, amikor ő éjszaka visszaért egy nem is olyan rossz randiról, és rájött, hogy a kutyája nincs otthon.

Lucifer meglehetősen hisztis volt egész nap, különösen, amikor hazaértek a melóból. Folyamatosan az ajtóban rostokolt és már nem nyüszített és vonyított, hanem morgott. Stiles nem győzött rászólni, és meglepő módon nem is igen hatott a fegyelmezés. Kicsit nehéz szívvel hagyta így egyedül, de a randit már kétszer tolta el egy-egy elhúzódó eset miatt, és nem akarta azt az érzetet kelteni, hogy nem is érdekli a srác.

Aztán arra ért haza, hogy Lucifer valahogy kilökte a hátsó ajtót. Erőszakos behatolásnak nem volt nyoma, a házból semmi nem tűnt el, szóval Stiles a kutya nyomait kezdte követni. És azok a szomszédos hátsókerthez vezettek, ahová Lucifer átásta magát.

Stiles hevesen doboló szívvel masírozott oda Derek ajtajához.

A férfi az ötödik csengetésre került csak elő, sápadt volt az arca és karikás a szeme. Stiles talán tett volna valami megjegyzést arra, hogy elmarad a szokásos, lenyűgöző megjelenése, ha nem érdekelte volna sokkal jobban a kutyája.

– Baj van? – kérdezte Derek.

– Lucifer… Kiszökött, és csak azt szerettem volna tudni, hogy nem láttad-e. Tudod, egy hófehér, téged veszettül ugató kutya azért elég feltűnő…

Derek megdermedt. Stiles egy pillanatig úgy érezte, nem is fog választ kapni, és már szétfeszítette a türelmetlenség, rá akart üvölteni erre a tuskóra, de Derek felemelte a kezét. És akkor Stiles rádöbbent, hogy valamit figyel. Kitágultak az orrlyukai, megába szívta a levegőt, és mintha fülelt volna, habár Stiles nem hallott mást, csak szokásos, éjszakai hangokat az utcán: madarak és tücskök. Egy kertvárosban éjszaka még a veszekedést is titkon kell végezni, mert megszól a Pletykahálózat.

– Megnézem – közölte Derek, majd hátat fordított, és elcsörtetett.

Bár senki sem invitálta, Stiles mégis belépett a házba. Jobb ötlete nem akadt.

A futópad bekapcsolva villogott, a telefon és a fülhallgató, amit ledobtak az üvegtartó bemélyedésbe, megindokolta, hogy Derek miért nem hallotta meg a kopogtatást. Azt viszont semmi sem tudta volna megindokolni, hogy a futópad szerint Derek hat és fél órája futott egyfolytában, olyan átlagsebességgel, amiből Stiles tizenöt percet se tudott volna tartani, pedig volt erőnléte.

Stiles bámulta a számot az átmenetileg leállított padon. Teljesen lehetetlen. Oké, mondjuk, hogy Derek Hale ultra-maraton futó. De még csak különösebben csapzottnak sem látszott, amikor ajtót nyitott!

– Stiles! – Derek hangja a hátsó ajtó felől hallatszott és sürgetőnek tetszett, úgyhogy Stiles odahagyta a futópad rejtélyét, és kisietett.

Derek az erdő felől jött, és a karjában tartott egy fehér-vörös-barna, remegő testet. Lucifer! Kellett egy pillanat, mire Stiles felfogta, hogy a férfi a kutyáját hozzá.

– Lucifer!

– Valami megtámadta – tájékoztatta Derek Stilest.

Stiles gyomra felkavarodott a vér fémes szagától. Persze, most már jobban bírta, mint középiskolás korában, mert ki kellett mennie helyszínelésre, de ez itt a saját kutyája, basszus!

– Lélegezz a szádon keresztül – szólt rá Derek. – Hozz egy pokrócot, amibe betakarhatjuk. Legyengült, sok vért vesztett, kiszáradt. Azonnal orvoshoz kell vinnünk. Vezetek.

Stiles kábán engedelmeskedett. Ha most egy eset helyszínén lennének, neki kellene ilyeneket mondani, neki kellene irányítani a civileket, kézben tartani mindent. De ostoba civilnek érezte magát. És hálás volt, hogy Derek utasít.

Előkerítette Lucifer pokrócát, Derek kocsijának hátsó ülésére tették a kutyát, Stiles mellé helyezkedett, kezét a fejére tette, meg az orra elé, hogy érezze a lélegzetét. Gyenge volt és hűvös. Derek beletaposott a gázba.

Nem Stiles szokott állatorvosához mentek, hanem az erdő szélén a vadmentők orvosi rendelőjébe, ahol Stiles legfeljebb csak munkaügyben járt.

– Előremegyek – közölte Derek, és nem várt választ.

Stiles a kutyája fejét simogatta, amíg Derek kerített egy orvost. Valószínűleg biztató szavakat is suttogott neki. Valószínűleg olyasmit is megígért, amit legjobb esetben is csak az orvos tud teljesíteni. De később nem tudta volna mindezt visszaidézni. Egy szempillantással később Derek Hale már megint ott volt, és finom határozottsággal húzta ki Stilest a kocsiból, hogy aztán félretolja, amíg kiemeli Lucifert.

A kutya meg hagyta. Nem morgott Derekre, nem nyüszített. Stiles szíve összefacsarodott ettől a dermedt hallgatástól.

Derek terelte be a rendelőbe is. Váltott pár szót az állatorvossal, de Stiles képtelen volt odafigyelni arra, hogy miről beszéltek. Pedig lehet, hogy eredetileg a kérdések neki szóltak. És mégis… Sehol sem találta magában azt a határozott nyomozót, aki intézkedett, szervezkedett. Csak egy szorongó, riadt gazdát talált magában, akinek hevesen dobol a szíve.

Arra ocsúdott, hogy Derek ott ül mellette, és két tenyerében tartja a kezét. Dereknek forró volt a tenyere, lágyan dörzsölgette Stiles ujjait. Aggodalmas tekintettel figyelte Stilest.

– Lucifer?

– Még műtik.

Stiles nyelt egyet. Ez nem hangzott jól. Egyáltalán nem.

Derek odahúzta magához és átölelte. Meleg és megnyugtató volt a karjai közé bújni, mintha egy jó barát fogná óvón Stilest. A könnyek csípték Stiles szemét.

Aztán az orvos végre előkerült. Dr. Alan Deaton. Stiles most rájött, hogy ismeri, mert néhányszor kikérték a tanácsát, ha az erdőben vadak támadtak rá a túrázókra, vagy valami szétmarcangolt egy holttestet. Deaton szeme szomorú volt. Stiles már azelőtt tudta, hogy mit fog mondani, hogy belekezdett volna. De attól még nem volt képes elhinni.

– Derek, válthatnánk pár szót? – intett az orvos a végén Derek felé. A férfi aggodalmasan nézett Stilesra, és ő akart inteni neki, hogy menjen csak, de képtelen volt mozdulni. Derek azért elérthette, és eltűnt az orvossal.

Stiles felkelt a székről. Nem ülhet csak itt. Dobolt a lába, dobolt a szíve, kereste a helyét, kereste a válaszokat. Odasétált a vizsgáló ajtajához. Újra el kell mondatnia magának, hogy mi történt. Hátha nem tettek meg mindent, hátha van még valami…

– …ez akkor is minimum aggasztó – mondta éppen Deaton.

– De nekem nincs közöm hozzá – felelt Derek elutasító hangon.

– Már hogyne volna. Megmondtam akkor is, amikor megérkeztél. A jelenléted befolyásolja az energiákat. Egy üresben lévő _Hale_ idevonzza őket, mint fény a muslicákat.

– Nem az én gondom.

– De legyen az. Felelősséggel tartozol azért, amit okozol.

Derek dühösen fújt egyet, aztán az ajtóhoz csörtetett és feltépte. Úgy nézett szembe Stilesszal, mint aki pontosan erre számított, hogy ott fog toporogni a falap mögött.

– Kérdésed van a dokihoz? Én már úgyis végeztem – mordult.

Stilesnak ezer kérdése lett volna, de Derekhez éppen annyi, mint Deatonhöz.

– Én csak…

– Hazavigyelek? – enyhült meg Derek arca. Stiles nyelt egyet és bólintott.

Derek keze a vállára nehezedett, amíg visszakísérte a kocsihoz.

 

 

Stilesban megállás nélkül ott zakatolt, hogy valami nem stimmel. Alig aludt és olyan zaklatott volt, hogy különösebb kérés nélkül kapott szabadnapot, sőt, a parancsnok kiutalta mellé Isaacet, hogy kísérje haza. Mindenki együtt érzőn végigölelgette, aztán Isaac hallgatag kedvességgel vitte el a házához.

– Bekísérjelek? – kérdezte halkan, amikor megérkeztek.

– Nem kell – rázta a fejét Stiles.

Aztán, amikor Isaac elhajtott, mégis ott állt elbizonytalanodva a küszöbön. Hirtelen elhatározástól hajtva megfordult és odament Derek Hale ajtajához. Derek az első kopogtatásra már ki is nyitotta.

– Nem bírok egyedül lenni – mondta Stiles.

Derek bólintott és hátralépett. Pedig nem lett volna kötelező megint beinvitálnia. Végül is éppen eleget tett már előző nap is.

– Tudom, hogy most nehéz – mondta Derek.

– Hangosan beszélek, mi? – nézett rá Stiles fintorogva. Derek szórakozottan bólintott.

– Kávé vagy tea? – kérdezte. Stiles felrántotta a vállát, és követte a férfit a konyhába.

– Miért okol téged az állatorvos? – kérdezte hirtelen. Derek megdermedt egy pillanatra, aztán könnyedén vállat vont.

– Fogalmam sincs.

– Dehogy nincs – makacskodott Stiles. Derek bögrét tolt elé, de a mozdulat kemény volt, elutasító.

– Megmondtam neked, hogy ne gyere a közelembe.

– És ezt bizonyítandó megölted a kutyámat?

– Micsoda?! Dehogy! – Derek nem hazudott, Stiles ezt most tisztán érezte. Odatoppant Stiles elé. – Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogy milyen elveszíteni valakit? És egy kutya éppen úgy a falk… életed része, mint más.

– A falka része – mondta Stiles halkan. – Kutya-nézőpont.

Derek vállat vont. Stiles keresztbefonta a karját.

– Deaton azt mondta, farkas tépte szét Lucifert.

– Nem hittem, hogy egy szót is felfogtál abból, amit mondott.

– Ne kerülgesd a témát.

– Miért kerülgetném? – Derek vállat vont. A mozdulatot hanyagnak szánhatta, de darabos volt. Stilesra nézett, nem pislogott, annyira koncentrált arra, hogy ne kapja félre a tekintetét.

– Nyomozó vagyok, emlékszel? Pontosan levágom, hogy valamit titkolsz előlem. És a titok az én vörös posztóm. – Stiles megdörgölte az arcát. – Meg amúgy is, ha szarul vagyok, figyelemelterelésre van szükségem. És az, hogy kiderítsem, mi történt Luciferrel, egészen alkalmasnak tűnik erre.

– Akkor nem akadályozlak – intett Derek. Elutasítás volt a mozdulatában. Stiles szíve összeszorult tőle. Maga sem értette, miért, hiszen Derek már egyértelműen elutasította korábban is. És persze most kedves volt, de hát ezzel nem ígért semmit.

– Nem akarlak tovább feltartani – mondta halkan. – Okosabb visszamenni az állatorvoshoz és őt megkérdezni… – Kicsit felvitte a hangsúlyt, mint aki abban reménykedik, hogy Derek ellentmond. De a férfi csak keresztbefonta a karját és hallgatott.

 

 

Alan Deaton együtt érző tekintettel fogadta Stilest. Praktikus dolgokról, hamvasztási lehetőségekről magyarázott, de Stiles nem bánta, ha Lucifer az állatorvosi egyetemen fejezi be a pályafutását. Tutira inkább hasznos akart volna lenni így is.

– Csak azt nem értem, mi támadt rá… – mormolta, miközben a tekintete végigfutott Deaton vizsgálóján. Középen fémasztal állt, a falnál mosdó, de mellette szekrények üvegekkel és gyógynövényekkel tele. Bárcsak olyan szaglása lenne, mint Lucifernek volt! Akkor nem csak érezné, hogy valamit furcsa itt, hanem ki is szimatolná…

– Nagytestű ragadozó lehetett.

– Jaguár? Párduc?

Deaton hallgatott néhány pillanatig. Stiles ismerte ezt a hallgatást. Amikor a gyanúsított igyekszik felmérni, hogy mekkora és milyen jellegű hazugságot képes hosszú távon kezelni. Aztán az állatorvos lemondón sóhajtott.

– A nyomok alapján farkasra gyanakszom.

Stiles szíve megugrott.

– Kaliforniában nincsenek farkasok – vetette ellen. Az állatorvos bólintott.

– Valóban szokatlan viselkedés, de nem példa nélküli.

Stiles mélyen beszívta a levegőt.

– Tudni akarom, hogy mi történt a kutyámmal.

– Ennél többet nem mondhatok, nyomozó.

– Nem tud, vagy nem szabad?

Deaton nem felelt. Stiles újra végigmérte a szárított gyógynövényekkel megrakott polcokat. Odalépett az egyik elé. Nem szerepelt rajta címke.

– Ez mi? Itt vajon minden legális…?

– Nyomozó, ha gazdaként van itt, hogy elvesztett kutyájáról érdeklődjön, szívesen segítek – mondta Deaton szigorúan –, de ha nyomozni kíván a rendelőmben, házkutatási parancsra lesz szüksége.

Stiles nyelt egyet. Keserű volt a szájíze. Nem akart egy állatorvost zaklatni, nem akart idióta gazda lenni, aki haraggal palástolja a gyászát. De hallott valamit. Nem értett valamit. Minden érzéke azt súgta, hogy titkolnak előle valamit.

– Hallottam, amikor Derek Hale-lel beszélt.

Deaton szempillája megrezdült. Az arcát fegyelmezte, a lélegzetvételét, talán még a szívdobogását is, de ez a rezzenés árulkodó volt Stilesnak.

– Hogyan okozhatná a szomszédom a kutyám halálát? Miért támadna miatta a kutyámra egy farkas?

– Ezt tőle kell megkérdeznie.

Stiles megcsóválta a fejét.

– De nem felel…

– Vannak dolgok, amiket más nem árulhat el az ember helyett.

Stiles bólintott, de fogalma sem volt, mire bólint rá. Sajgott a szíve és zavaros volt a feje. Éppen annyira vágyott válaszokra, mint egy ölelésre.

– Menj utána azoknak a dolgoknak, amiket megérzel – mondta hirtelen Deaton sokkal lágyabb és közvetlenebb hangon. Stiles összevonta a szemöldökét. Megint hangosan beszélt? – Akinek olyan az agya, mint neked, az kirak minden kirakóst. És a végén talán nem csak a választ kapod meg, hanem az ölelést is, amire vágysz.

– Tessék?

– Sajnálom, hogy nem tehettem semmit Luciferért – felelt az orvos olyan arccal, mintha csak ennyit mondott volna az előbb is.

Stiles a fejét csóválva hagyta el a rendelőt.

 

 

Az Utcai Pletykahálózat tagjai süteménnyel, csokoládéval és jó szavakkal igyekeztek vigasztalni Stilest.

– Szörnyűség…

– Az a gyönyörű kutya…

– És nyilván nagyszerűen végezte a munkáját is…

Már sok volt hallgatni. Stiles legszívesebben a fülére tapasztotta volna a kezét, és lalalázni kezd, mint egy kisgyerek. De összeszorította a fogát, bólogatott és köszönetet mondott a sok figyelmességért. De őszintén dühös volt, amikor megint megszólalt a csengő.

Csakhogy Derek Hale állt az ajtóban.

Stiles megdermedt, és nézte a pasit. Jóképű volt, a tekintete várakozó, az arcvonásai lágyak.

– Ha látják, hogy bejövök, egy kicsit nyugtot hagynak neked.

– És majd kilopózol a hátsó ajtón, hogy neked is nyugtod legyen? – kérdezte Stiles kihívóan. Derek lehunyta a szemét.

– És egy kicsit maradok.

– Hát, remélem, szereted a sütit, mert van egy kazalnyi…

Stiles ellépett az ajtótól, és a konyha felé terelte Dereket.

Lucifer most morogna és ugatna. Aztán Derek szeme rávillanna, és meghunyászkodna.

– Honnan értesz a kutyákhoz?

– Nem értek – vont vállat Derek. Úgy állt a bownie-kkal és cupcake-ekkel megrakott tálcák előtt, mint aki képtelen eldönteni, hogy be merje-e vállalni bármelyiket.

– Ne hazudozz nekem – vágta rá Stiles. – Akkor inkább jöjjön ide minden öregasszony sopánkodni.

– Megfájdul tőlük a fejem – rázta a fejét Derek tiltakozón. – Meg a te szenvedésedtől is.

– Nem muszáj asszisztálnod hozzá – felelt Stiles, mire Derek zavartan kapta fel a fejét. Mint aki csak most döbben rá, hogy mit mondott.

Odalépett Stiles elé, tétován érintette meg a vállát.

– Csak szeretném, ha… egy kicsit kevésbé lennél összetört. Mindenedből árad a szomorúság.

– Mindenemből?

Derek nem felelt. Odahúzta magához Stilest, és átölelte. Nem tolakodón, nem fojtón, még csak nem is erotikusan. Együtt érzőn karolta magához. Stiles meglepetten nyögött fel.

– Sajnálom – motyogta Derek zavartan, és hátrébb lépett. Megrázogatta mindkét karját, mintha maga sem értené, miért ölelték Stilest.

– Nem gond, csak… Azt hiszem, megleptél.

– Néha szükség van egy ölelésre – mondta Derek, de annyira halkan, hogy Stiles alig hallotta.

De azért mégis hallotta. És odalépett a férfihez, megfogta a kezét, és most ő húzta magához. Derek most már szorosabban fogta át, egyik keze Stiles tarkójára telepedett, óvón, melegen. Olyan jó volt egy kicsit belesimulni az érintésébe! Mélyeket lélegezni, Derek kellemes illatát érezni. A bőre melegét. Az arcán a borosta érdességét. Aztán a csókjait. Apró, gyengéd csókokat a nyakán, az arcán, az ajkán.

Stiles nyögött, Derek keze erőteljesebben szorult meg a tarkóján, és csókolóztak. Először óvatosan, de aztán keményebben. Akaratosan és vágyakkal telten.

Derek zihált, amikor abbahagyták, csak egy picit mozdult hátrébb, homlokát Stilesénak döntötte.

– Annyira vágyom rád – suttogta. Szavai Stiles ajkát izgatták. – Tudom, hogy nem lenne szabad, de annyira vonzó vagy…

– Miért ne lenne szabad? – mosolygott rá Stiles. – Felnőttek vagyunk. Egyedülállók. Ugye…?

– Persze. Csak… te most össze vagy törve, én meg nem akarok visszaélni sem ezzel, sem… De állandóan hallak, állandóan érezlek, és nem tudok másra figyelni, másra gondolni, ha itt vagy.

– Szerintem kiegyezem azzal, ha rám figyelsz és kicsit vigasztalgatsz – mosolyodott el Stiles. Lucifer is ezt akarta, nem?

Derek a fejét rázta, de aztán végigcirógatta Stiles ajkát. Puszit lehelt rá. Hátrahúzódott, és egy pillanatig csak nézte.

– Szabad? – kérdezte halkan. – Megengeded?

– Igen.

Derek megint vágyakozva csókolta. Izgatóan. Érzelmesen. Stiles gyomra megfeszült tőle.

Valahogy bejutottak a hálószobába, mert ez nem egy konyhai dugásnak ígérkezett. Derek simogatta a testét, csókolta a bőrét, amikor lehúzta róla a ruhákat. Óvó volt és gyengéd, örömet okozott minden mozdulata. Stiles vágyakozva kérte, hogy hatoljon a testébe, aztán óvszert, síkosítót rángatott elő a fiókból. Remegett és zihált Derek alatt, még többet akart azonnal, hogy kitöltse, hogy kiszorítsa belőle a hiányt és a fájdalmat.

Kiáltva élvezett el, Derekbe kapaszkodott, őrá akart gondolni csak, nem arra, amit elvesztett.

Derek fölötte térdelt, végigcsókolta az arcát, odasimult hozzá. A merevedése Stileshoz simult.

– Nem mentél el? – kérdezte Stiles zavart meglepetéssel.

– Neked akartam örömet szerezni – felelt Derek.

– De…

– Megmártóztam benned. Éreztelek. De nem jelölhetlek meg a magaménak. Csak bajt hoznék rád.

– Mi a francról beszélsz? – Stiles ösztönei veszélyt súgtak. Derek elhúzódott. – Valami bajod van? AIDS, hepa, vagy akármi más?

– Teljesen egészséges vagyok.

– Akkor milyen bajt hoznál rám? Már megint azzal akarsz jönni, hogy veszélyes vagy?

– De hát látod, hogy igaz! – csattant fel Derek. – Vonzom őket. Ha rajtad lenne a szagom, te is vonzanád. Neked akartam jót! Hidd el, mindennél jobban vágyom arra, hogy elmenjek benned, hogy hordozz magadon, magadban, hogy mindenki tudja, hozzám tartozol.

– Oké, ez nem szexi – mordult Stiles. – Ilyeneket senkinek sem mondhatsz.

– Tudom! – Derek felpattant, magára kapkodta a ruhát. – Pontosan tudom én is. És nem is mondanám, ha nem… forgatnál ki magamból.

– Ó, remek, hibáztass engem, amiért ijesztően viselkedsz. Gyönyörű!

– Stiles, hát nem érted? Nem a te hibád, de elviselhetetlenül vonzódom hozzád. Csak óvni akarlak, amikor azt mondom, tartsd meg a pár lépés távolságot. Mert látod, még így is… A kutyád tudta, a kutyád meg akart védeni téged tőlem meg a többitől is, akik kint vannak. És tessék. Elvesztetted.

Stiles nézte a férfit. Komolyan hitte, amit beszél. Ettől még nyilván skizofrén vagy paranoiás, és egyáltalán nem vidám dolog, hogy most dugott egy skizofrén vagy paranoiás, állati jóképű pasival… De legalább nem szórakozik vele.

– Segítségre van szükséged? – Stiles félig mondta, félig állította.

– El kellene mennem. Már régen el kellett volna mennem – rázta a fejét Derek. – De nem tudom rászánni magam… Bocsáss meg. Bocsásd meg, hogy ilyen önző voltam.

– Olyan önző, hogy átjöttél és kielégítettél?

– Bocsánat.

Derek elment. Elrohant. Mint az űzött vad.

Stiles értetlenül bámult utána.

 

 

Egyszerűen annyiban kellett volna maradni, hogy Derek Hale ijesztő és kész. De Stiles agya sosem működött egyszerűen. Próbálta visszaidézni, hogy miket mondott a férfi, és jó, lehet, hogy ha nem lett volna ennyire szexi és ennyire jó az ágyban, elkönyveli közepesen ártalmas bolondnak, de így hirtelen kezdte meglátni az őrült beszédben a rendszert.

Jegyzeteket készített. Megfigyelte Derek mozgását és viselkedését. Keresgélni kezdett a neten, és egyre mélyebbre merült a fura mondák, városi legendák meg őrült fórumok bugyraiban. Minden szabadidejét erre fordította, és tisztára úgy érezte magát, mintha egy _Odaát_ részbe keveredett volna.

„Biztosíthatlak, cseppet sincs telihold…”

Hat és fél órán át futott teliholdkor.

„Sokat hallgatsz zenét.”

Egyedül hurcolt egy embernyi kutyát.

„Mindenedből árad a szomorúság.”

Hallgatózott, amikor Lucifert kereste.

„A jelenléted befolyásolja az energiákat.”

Falka. Nem kutya-, hanem farkas-nézőpont volt az.

„Nem jelölhetlek meg a magaménak. Ha rajtad lenne a szagom, te is vonzanád őket.”

Telihold. Amikor Lucifert _farkasok_ támadták, akkor telihold volt.

Hülyeség. Ostobaság. Agyrém. És mégis logikus. Minden kis kirakósnak van szerepe benne. Csak a józan észnek nincs…

Stiles feldúltan ment át Derekhez végtelen hetekkel később, keményen zörgetett be az ajtón. Hajnali fél négy volt, de őt nem érdekelte, hogy felkelti-e a szomszédját, ahogy az sem, hogy mennyire zilált lehet a kinézete. Egész nap dolgozott, aztán egész éjjel ezen pörgött, és elege lett.

Alig telt el néhány szempillantás, és Derek már ki is tárta az ajtót. Mélyen magába szívta a levegőt, a tekintete felmérte Stilest.

– Tudod… – suttogta.

– Hogy tudhatnám? Ez egy idiótaság!

Derek hátralépett, Stiles követte. A nappali helyetti edzőterembe trappolt, fel-alá bóklászott, nem gyújtott fényt, csak a hajnal derengése meg az utcalámpák fénye szökött be kintről.

– Nem értem, hogy hihetek el ilyesmit. Nyilván mindenre van egy kiábrándító és egyben illegális magyarázat. Nyilván valami bűnöző vagy, és most jön a nyomodban a maffia. Lehet, hogy bekameráztad a házamat, vagy legalább felszereltél néhány mikrofont. Mit tudom én. De bármi értelmesebb annál, hogy a vérfarkasok valódiak!

– Stiles. – Derek odalépett elé, a vállára tette a kezét.

Stiles megtorpant és nézte. Nézte az arcát, amint megváltozik, amint állatias formát ölt, megnyúlnak a fülei, agyarak törnek elő a szájában, világít a szeme. Stiles szíve olyan hevesen vert, mint még soha. Ki akart ugrani a helyéről. Iszonyat és csodálat kavargott benne. Iszonyat, hogy ilyen létezik és csodálat, hogy ilyen létezik. És neki köze van hozzá.

– Lélegezz – mondta Derek. Már megint úgy nézett ki, mint mindig. Mi volt ez, káprázat?

– Valódi vagy? – kérdezte Stiles halkan. Talán nem is Derek a skizofrén, hanem ő?

– Valódi vagyok. Nem az elméd játszik veled. Vagyunk néhányan. Eddig állandóan úton voltam, de most valami hazahívott. Ide hívott. Hozzád.

– Valami.

– Valaki – pontosított Derek halkan. Lesunyta a fejét, zavarban volt.

– De én csak egy nyomozó vagyok…

– Nem. Benned több van, te vonzó vagy, vágyom rád. A közelségedre. De egy letelepedett vérfarkas veszély. Amíg nem rendezzük a birtokviszonyokat, gond lehet.

– Elveszted az öntudatod? Széttépsz embereket? Kutyákat?

– Nem! Nem, nem én voltam, Stiles. Lucifer… az egy üzenet volt. Nekem. És ha hallgattam volna rá, elmegyek. De te… Jobban akarlak téged, mint amennyire félek szembenézni azokkal, akik rám lesnek.

– Üldöz valaki? Segítségre van szükséged? – Stilesban egyszerre éledt fel a gyakorlatias és a védelmező énje. Derek felnézett, a mosolya boldog volt.

– Megvédenél.

– Megvédelek. Szembeszállok érted, akivel kell.

– Értem?

– Veled. Melletted. Ahogy tetszik. Van eszem, ha beavatsz, hasznos lehetek. Ha megértem a szabályaitokat, rááll az agyam a logikára. Ha megbízol bennem, nem kell féltened. Ha tudom, honnan támadnak, tudok magamra vigyázni.

– Tudom. – Derek sóhajtott. Megérintette Stilest, kérdőn simította végig a karját. – Hiszen rájöttél. Elfogadtad. Elhiszed. Innen már minden könnyebb lesz.

Stiles odalépett hozzá, magához ölelte. Derek felzihált, hozzásimult, magába lélegezte a szagát. Megcsókolta a nyakát, aztán az arccsontját végig. Stiles a férfi hajába túrt.

– Csak, hogy tisztázzuk – kérdezte hirtelen –: te nem mehetsz el bennem, nehogy rám startoljanak azok, akiket téged fenyegetnek?

– Hát… – Derek elfintorodott.

– De én elmehetek benned? – kérdezte Stiles vigyorogva. Derek rábámult. Nyelt egyet. Vágyakozás jelent meg a szemében. – Ezt egy igennek veszem, nagyfiú…

 

 

Fent az emeleten volt Derek hálószobája. Meg más helyiségek is, amiket Derek elsorolt, sőt, előzékenyen be is nyitott mindbe, talán hogy Stiles tudja, biztonságosak. De végül a hálóba léptek be. Széles ágy, függönnyel fedett ablak, állólámpa lágy fénye.

Stiles odahúzta magához a férfit, kényelmesen vetkőztette le, megcsodálta közben a testét. Tökéletesen sima volt a bőre, gyönyörűek az izmai.

– Minden sérülésből meggyógyultok?

– Nem mindből – felelt Derek halkan –, de az olyan hétköznapiakból, amik az embereken nyomot hagynak, igen.

Megrezdült a bőre Stiles tenyere alatt.

– Ha nem esik jól az érintésem, szólj.

– Imádom az érintésedet… – suttogta Derek. Stiles körüljárta, csóválta a fejét.

– Kifinomult érzékek, sérthetetlen test, gyönyörű alkat. Van egyáltalán hátulütője annak, ha valaki vérfarkas?

– Az önuralmat tanulni kell. A gondolkodásunkat néha emberek számára idegen ösztönök irányítják. És akkor még ott vannak a vadászok is. Nekik megvannak az eszközeik, hogy sérüléseket okozzanak.

– Előlük menekülsz?

– Nem menekülök. A jelenlétem megváltoztatja Beacon Hillsben a természetfeletti és a hétköznapi világ egyensúlyát. Erre reagálnak más lények. Ha úgy döntök, hogy végleg maradok, ki kell alakítanunk az új rendet. Fel kell vennem a harcot pár lénnyel, világossá tenni a területem határait.

– És ennek ellenére maradnál?

– Egyre inkább maradnék.

Stiles megállt a férfivel szemben. Derek várakozón figyelte, nyitott és lágy volt a tekintete. Stiles a hajába túrt, végigmasszírozta a tarkóját. Derek sóhajtott, közelebb mozdult hozzá, megkeményedett a pénisze, ágaskodott a mellbimbója.

– Szeretnél szexelni velem? – kérdezte Stiles egyenesen. Derek bólintott. Stiles végigsimította az arcát. – Úgy is, hogy én leszek, aki… hogyan mondtad? Magáévá tesz?

– Megjelölsz a magadénak.

– Megjelöllek a magaménak – ismételte Stiles. Derek mélyet lélegzett, libabőr futott végig a karján. Stiles végigmérte. – Ez felizgat?

Derek zavartan fordította el a tekintetét. Stiles az álla alá nyúlt.

– Nézz rám, Derek! – Megvárta, hogy a férfi ránézzen. – Nem baj, ha felizgat. De az baj, ha azt hiszed, izgatónak kell mutatnod egy ilyen mondatot. Ha ezzel akarsz megfelelni valami hamis macsó képnek, az gond. Nem vagy az enyém. Én sem vagyok a tiéd. Ez csakis egyvalami lehet közöttünk: egyenrangú kapcsolat. És ha ezeket a szabályokat lefektettük, beszélhetünk arról, kinek milyen mondatok izgatók az ágyban.

– Félreértesz… – Derek odalépett hozzá, belélegezte az illatát. – Te és én… a két ember, ők egyenrangúak. De te és a farkas bennem… A farkasnak másra van szüksége.

– Hierarchiára?

– Nem teljesen. A farkasnak másképp kell kifejeznie az összetartozást. Az kell, hogy mindenki tudja, összetartozunk. Egyek vagyunk, te a részem vagy. És én a részed vagyok. Nekem erre van szükségem. Kötődésre. Kötöttségre.

– Hát, a házasság a hosszú távú terveim között szerepelt, és nem egy dugás után akartam elvenni a szomszédomat – nevetett fel Stiles. Derek a fejét rázta.

– Értened kell engem, Stiles. Ha együtt vagyunk… Amíg csak együtt vagyunk… Óvni akarlak. És támaszkodni akarok rád. A természetfeletti lények érzékenyek. Megérzik rajtad a szagomat. És rajtam a tiédet. Ha nem tartjuk a távolságot, előlük aztán nem titkolózhatunk.

– Titkolni akarod ezt a…? – Stiles elhallgatott. Kapcsolat ez? Ha egyszer-kétszer dugnak, akkor sem lesz több, csak: – Viszonyt?

– Nem. Ha belevágunk, képtelen lennék titkolni. Akkor éppen azt akarom, hogy tudjanak rólad. Büszkélkedni akarok veled.

– Büszkélkedni? – Stiles torka elszorult. – Na, a legtöbb partnerem azért ilyen igényeket nem nevezett meg.

– Ostobák. – Derek megvonta a vállát. És most fenségesnek tűnt. Nem egy meztelen pasinak egy hálószobában, aki Stiles túlzott konszenzualitás-igénye miatt kénytelen-kelletlen magyarázkodik, hanem egy ragadozónak, egy uralkodónak, aki megingathatatlan állítást jelent be. – Tudniuk kellett volna, mennyire értékes vagy. Én tudom. Érzem. Magamnak akarom, igen. Ki akarlak sajátítani, hogy egy részednek állandóan én járjak az eszében, hogy ha dugunk, benned lüktessen az érzés, mennyire jó velem. És megőrjít a gondolat, hogy megjelölj ugyanígy. Hogy azt mondd, akarsz engem. Magadnak. Hosszan. Mások előtt büszkén kijelentve, hozzád tartozom.

Stiles beharapta az ajkát, a férfi szavain töprengett. Nem voltak annyira furcsa szavak, mint amennyire furcsának vagy értelmetlennek kellett volna tűnniük. Még csak olyan elfogadhatatlanok sem voltak. Lehet, hogy Stiles kezd tényleg megőrülni. Elveszi az eszét Derek testének szépsége.

– Látod? Mondtam, hogy az ösztöneink számotokra idegenek.

– Annyira nem azok – rázta meg a fejét Stiles. – Akarom, hogy valaki büszke legyen arra, hogy vele vagyok. És büszke leszek rá, ha te velem vagy. Ezt értem.

– Jelölj meg – kérte Derek halkan. – Dugj meg, élvezz belém. Nevezz a magadénak.

– De, csak hogy tudjam, ez valamilyen rituális házasságkötés lesz?

Derek az égre emelte a szemét.

– Ez mind a kettőnk számára kellően kielégítő lesz. Az elég, nem?

– Az pont elég – bólintott rá Stiles.

 

 

Mégsem volt egyszerű. Derek néhány hete tökéletesnek bizonyult az ágyban. Nagyon gyorsan megértette, melyik mozdulat vált ki erős hatásokat Stilesból, azonnal reagált és ettől a legtöbb korábbi partnernél jobb lett a teljesítménye. De Stilesnak nem voltak szuperképességei. Felfedezte a férfi testét és figyelte a reakcióit, de nem érezte a szagán, nem hallotta meg a szíve dobbanásán, hogy hogyan lenne tökéletes, amit tesz. Csak hallotta, ha zihál, ha nyög, látta, ha a keze alá mozdul.

Hosszan csókolta és nyalta, mert észrevette, hogy Dereknek különösen jólesik a nyelve érintése vagy a tudat, hogy megjelöli a nyálával is. Talán minden testnedv működik a vérfarkasoknál. Még új volt az egész, újak a szabályok. És Stiles nagyon nem szerette, ha nem ismer minden szabályt.

A síkosító hűvösnek tetszett az ujján, Derek reakciója meg erősnek, amikor belesiklott a testébe. Sokkal erősebbnek, mint eddig bármi.

– Dugj meg! – nyögte a férfi, és inkább tetszett követelésnek a szava, mint kérésnek.

– Nem lesz így túl gyors?

– Stiles… – Ez most már könyörgésnek hangzott. Vágyódó nyüszítésnek. Stiles szíve izgatottan dobbant tőle. Körülnézett gumi után. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ahhoz, amit Derek akar, nem alkalmas a gumi.

Derek felkönyökölt. Pontosan érezte az elbizonytalanodását. Megérintette a karját.

– Nem kell óvszer – mondta halkan. – A szervezetem semlegesít minden olyan betegséget, ami veszélyes lehetne rád. Semmit sem hordozok. És rám meg ezek sem lehetnének veszélyesek.

– Roppant praktikus egy vérfarkas az ágyban… – csóválta a fejét Stiles.

– Erre csak most jöttél rá?

Stiles felnevetett. Hozzásimult Derekhez, és valahogy elillant a szorongása. Derek tudja, mi kell neki. Tudja, mennyi előkészítésre van szüksége. Tudja, mi okoz örömet. Megbízhat benne.

Derek felhúzott lábai közé térdelt, még egyszer végigmérte a testét, kemény péniszét, megemelt, kínálkozó fenekét. Lassan, ráérősen hatolt belé. Derek felmordult, a két keze belemarkolt a lepedőbe. Nem csak markolt. Belemart. Stiles figyelte az előtörő karmokat. Olyan nyilvánvaló lett ettől a kéj, mint még soha. Derek nem tudja, már nem is igazán akarja uralni magát. Átadja magát az élménynek. Neki. Stiles megborzongott, érezte, hogy a gondolattól még jobban megkeményedik.

Odasimult a férfire, mélyre lökött a testében, végigcirógatta a karját, összefűzte az ujjaikat. Derek felzihált, szorította a kezét. Ragyogott a szeme, amikor Stilesra nézett. Vérfarkas-tekintet. Meglepő, mennyire jó volt látni. Stiles egyszerre érezte azt, hogy a férfi bízik benne és elengedi magát. Tökéletesen elengedi a jelenlétében.

– Harapj meg… – kérte Derek, és felkínálta a nyakát. Stiles gyomrában megfeszült a mozdulattól a vágy. A férfi torkát, vállát harapta végig, miközben mozgott benne. Derek hangosan nyöszörgött, megrándult Stiles alatt a teste, szorította a farkát, forró volt és sima, izgató és odaadó. Stiles nem először dugott meg egy szexi pasit, de először érezte, hogy a lehető legnagyobb élvezetet okozza.

Felhördült, úgy ment el. Mélyen Derekben.

Érezte, ahogy újra és újra összerándul alatta a férfi, szorította a testét Derek gyönyöre.

Aztán feküdtek egymáson, egymásban. Stiles nem akart elmozdulni, kihúzódni sem vágyott Derekből még sokáig. Megérezte a hátán, fenekén a férfi simogatását. Sóhajtva nézett fel, Derek pillantása lágy volt. És boldog. Stiles nem tudta elszakítani tőle a tekintetét.

Odakint már megérkezett a reggel, hajnalban sétáltatott kutyák és korán munkába induló szomszédok autóinak hangja szűrődött be. Stilest béke járta át, és semmi másra nem vágyott, csak hogy aludhasson. Derekkel.

– Mikorra mész dolgozni? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

Derek elérthette, hogy mire gondol, mert magához húzta.

– Semmi sem sürget minket.

Stiles sóhajtott, és az ölelésébe kucorodott.

 

 

– És most? Félnem kell, hogy hazafelé rám támad egy falka vérfarkas? – kérdezte Stiles, amikor órákkal később Derek egy csésze kávét tett elé. A férfi végigcirógatta közben az ujjait. Stilesnak jólesett a ragaszkodás apró gesztusa.

– Nem így. De néhány biztonsági dolgot végig kellene beszélnünk. És meglehet, hogy Alant is felkereshetnéd. Tudna neked adni néhány természetes eszközt az önvédelemhez.

– Gyógynövényekkel fogok rohangálni?

– Örülnék neki – bólintott Derek. Odahúzta magához, Stiles nyakába szagolt, aztán felsóhajtott.

Stiles nem értette magát. Újnak és gyanúsnak kellett volna éreznie az egészet, de csak azt érezte, hogy szívni akarja magába az információkat. Hallgatta, Derek hogyan mesél a családjáról, a farkas léttel járó érzésekről, kimondatlan és íratlan, mégis mindenkit ösztönösen irányító szabályokról. Tudni akart mindent, megfejteni a titkokat, megérteni az okokat, felkészülni arra, ha bárki bántaná Dereket. Vagy őt. De Derek jobban érdekelte, mert mostanra már az vált az ösztönévé, hogy másokat védjen, ne magát.

Bent a melóban is elvarázsoltnak érezte magát. De valószínűleg ez nem jelentett újdonságot az elmúlt hetekhez képest, mert legfeljebb elnézően figyelték, ahogy régi lezáratlan ügyeket néz át sokadszorra.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Scott délben. Bizonyára a barátnőjével készült ebédelni, de azért jó barát akart lenni. – Még mindig Lucifer miatt vagy ennyire feszült?

– Mennyi őrültséget hinnél el nekem? – kérdezte Stiles hirtelen. Scott összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Neked bármit elhinnék. Akkor is, ha őrültségnek tűnik.

– Csak régi, megoldatlan eseteket nézegettem. És azon gondolkoztam, hogy néha talán azért nem látjuk a megoldást, mert… nem hétköznapiak a válaszok a kérdésekre.

– Mire gondolsz?

– Valami természetfelettire.

Scott elvigyorodott.

– Ha a magad körmönfont módján azt kérdezed, megnézem-e veled az új _Bosszúállók_ filmet, a válasz az, hogy naná. Kira is szívesen jönne, de ha bedobod a nem-randi kártyát, az se gond.

Stiles egy pillanatig eltöprengett azon, hogy elmagyarázza Scottnak, mire gondol valójában. Aztán meg azon, hogy duplarandit szervezzen. De fogalma sem volt, Derek kedveli-e a _Bosszúállók_ filmeket. És hihetetlenül lényegtelennek tetszett a dolog. Pedig valaha azt hitte, nem akarna olyan partnert, aki nem szereti a Marvel Univerzumot. Most meg… Derekről még ez is kiderülhetett volna, és akarta őt. Nagyon-nagyon akarta.

– Akkor ezt megdumáltuk – felelt inkább Scottnak. Ő biccentett.

– Akarsz velünk ebédelni? – kérdezte aztán előzékenyen. – Talán segít, ha kicsit kimozdulsz innen.

Stiles rábólintott. Az agya továbbra is Derek körül járt, de jólesett kicsit Scottékat hallgatni.

 

 

Amikor először találkozott szembe más vérfarkassal már másfél hónapja jártak Derekkel. És rég nem foglalkoztak azzal, ki jelöl meg kit a magáénak. Mindenhogy csinálták. Stiles imádta Derek ízét és imádta az érzést, hogy a férfi elélvez a testében. És imádott minden lehetséges módon örömet okozni neki.

De végig tudta, hogy az életük nem lesz mindig mesébe illő. Eljön majd a pillanat, amikor Dereknek ki kell állnia más természetfeletti lények elé, és kivívni a helyét Beacon Hills kusza rendjében. Ahogy azt is tudta, hogy ő tűnik majd a gyengébb félnek a párosukban, és ha egy kutyát ki lehet csalni az erdőbe, majd megtámadni üzenet gyanánt, ezt egy nyomozóként dolgozó emberrel éppen így meg lehet tenni. Stiles pedig legfeljebb annyit tehet, hogy felkészülten fogadja a támadást.

Ezt viszont megtette. Hegyi kőrist kapott Alan Deatontől és Derekkel gyakorolta a kiszórását. Különleges pisztolygolyókra tett szert, és ezeket rejtette a szolgálati fegyverébe. Embereknél is beváltak, de ha más lény támadt volna rá, hatékonyabb ellene. Legszívesebben megreformálta volna a teljes rendőrséget, de tudta, hogy nem lehet.

Úgyhogy maradt az, hogy minden furcsa esetet, eltalált, mégis elrohanó gyanúsítottat figyelemmel kísért. Aztán pedig az, hogy igyekezett megőrizni a hidegvérét, amikor az erdőben elé toppant a vérfarkas. Kéken ragyogott a szeme, állatiasra torzult az arca. Stiles el tudta képzelni, milyen pánikot okozhat egy ilyen alak az átlagos embereknek.

És éppen erre a pánikra játszott rá, amikor hátrálni kezdett.

A vérfarkas oldalt mozdult. Terel. Többen vannak. Stiles előkészítette a hegyi kőrist. Arra nem fognak számítani. A torkában dobolt a szíve. És tudta, hogy Derek meghallja, megérzi, ahogy ver. Mindig megérezte.

Hagyta, hadd ringassa az idegen farkas magát abba a tévhitbe, hogy Stiles ártalmatlan és szerencsétlen. Hadd gondolja, hogy túljárnak az eszén.

Inkább érezte, mintsem hallotta volna, hogy a fák közül leugrik valaki. Feldobta a hegyi kőrist. Ennél sokkal elegánsabb köröket is összehozott már gyakorlásként, de a célnak megfelelt: bezárta a sárgaszemű vérfarkast. Stiles kilépett a körből, és a másikat sisteregve lökte vissza a fal, amikor utána vetette magát.

Egy.

Stiles ösztönösen hajolt el egy karmos kéz elől. Sosem szerette a közelharcot. Túl sok múlt benne a testi erőn, és bár tudta, hogyan fordítsa valaki ellen a méreteit, hosszú távon azért mégiscsak igaz, hogy a nagyobb és az izmosabb nyer. Pláne, ha az a nagyobb és izmosabb egy vérfarkas, aki természetfeletti erővel meg gyógyulási képességekkel bír.

Stiles előrántotta a pisztolyát és lőtt. Nyüszítés. Kettő.

Aztán ketten rontottak rá. Félvakon tüzelt. Nem talált. Újra felemelte a pisztolyt, de nem volt ideje meghúzni a ravaszt. Derek a semmiből tűnt elő. Az egyik támadót keményen lökte félre, a másikkal összegabalyodott. Stiles mélyet lélegzett. Vérszag tört az orrába, a fülében dobolt a szíve, nem hallott semmit tőle, némafilmnek tetszett Derek és a farkas verekedése, és az is, hogy az utolsó nőstény ismét felé rontott.

Ráemelte a pisztolyt, de mielőtt tüzelt volna, a farkas szűkölve visszahúzódott. Stiles Derekre kapta a tekintetét. A földre szegezte a másik vérfarkas, karmos kezét a nyakán tartott. Három.

– Feltéphetném a torkodat… – Derek hangja durvább volt állatalakban, mint amit Stiles megszokott. Stiles torka elszorult, ahogy figyelte őket. – Takarodj a földemről a falkáddal!

Az alfa nyelt egyet a keze alatt. Derek hátralépett. Stiles most már az alfára tartotta a fegyvert, de nem kellett lőnie. Nem rontott Dereknek, még csak nem is pattant fel, hanem lassan, minden mozdulatát megfontolva kelt fel. A nőstény, aki nem támadt Stilesra, azonnal mellé húzódott, hogy ha kell, védelmezze. A hím, amelyiket Stiles meglőtte, sérült combját szorítva bicegett melléjük. A negyedik még mindig Stiles körébe záródva figyelte az eseményeket.

Reszketett a levegőben az erő, ahogy visszahúzódtak.

– Ez az én terültem – mondta Derek. Mélyről jövőnek, ősi erővel átitatottnak tűnt minden szava. – Ha kell, megvédem. Ő az én társam. Ha kell, megvédjük egymást.

Az alfa fejet hajtott. Stiles szétrúgta a hegyi kőris kört, hogy a negyedik tag is csatlakozhasson a falkához. Figyelte őket. Valamelyik bántotta a kutyáját. És szerette volna, ha megbűnhődik érte, de pontosan tudta, hogy nem állíthat az igazságszolgáltatás elé egy embernek kinéző valakit, ha egyszer vadállatok támadtak Luciferre. És hogy nem ölhet vaktában. A szemet szemért elv sohasem működött. Derek okkal törekedett megállapodásra.

A legyőzött falka hírét viheti annak, hogy ő itt van. Itt van, és megvédi a területét.

Derek akkor vonyított fel, amikor már elvonultak. Fenséges, erővel teli volt a hangja.

Utána lépett oda a Stiles elé, mélyen magába szívta a levegőt.

– Jól vagy? Nem érzem a véred szagát.

– Nem sérültem meg – felelt Stiles. Biztosította és eltette a pisztolyát. Remegett a keze. Derek odahúzta magához, és jólesett az ölelésébe simulni.

– És jól is vagy? – kérdezte Derek lágyan.

– Jól. Vagyis… mindjárt jól leszek. – Stiles a férfihez simult. Magába lélegezte az illatát, végigcirógatta a testét. Derek jólesőn hozzátörleszkedett. – Hazamegyünk?

Derek bólintott. Lassan, gyengéden csókolta meg, aztán összefűzte az ujjaikat, úgy indult el.

– Azt a lövedéket… időben el fogják távolítani? – kérdezte Stiles hirtelen.

– Biztosan. – Derek magához ölelte. – Nem lesz gond. És nem is lehet majd visszavezetni hozzád.

Stiles bólintott. Jólesett engedni, hogy Derek kicsit támogassa, és jólesett a gondolat, hogy otthon szeretgeti majd. Stiles erős volt, ha kellett. De szeretett Derek mellett gyenge is lenni. Szerette mellette biztonságban érezni magát. Szerette a gondolatot, hogy mostantól nem a szomszédja, hanem az élete része, akire támaszkodhat. Nagyon szerette.

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem, tetszett a történet :) Örülök, ha megírod kommentben, hogy milyen élmény volt :)


End file.
